Mediums and Busters and Spooks, Hot Damn!
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: "Ever Since I can remember I have been able to communicate with the dead. And on several occasions my body has been used as a vessel for the dead to converse with the living." Silence fell over the room Egon sat on a backwards chair and thought a moment, "Miss Wilbur, Have you ever been treated for mental illness?" RayXOC strong friendship (Possibly a romance if I feel like it)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Ghostbusters, I only own my OC, don't forget to review! **

"Up and At'em boys!" Peter Venkman strode into the shared bedroom where the other members of the gang slept soundly, or at least they were before Venkman came in hitting the bottom of a cooking pot with a wooden spoon, "We've got a big day!" Egon groaned and rolled over on his face and capped the pillow over his head. Ray jerked up suddenly, "it wasn't me" he shouted half asleep. Egon grabbed the first thing within arm reach and chucked it at Peter.

Peter ducked the Slipper and began to pull off blankets, "Come on, Up up up!" The two begrudgingly rolled out of bed with mutters and grumbles, each casting Peter a glare before dressing and filing down for breakfast. They feasted on a humble meal of scambled eggs and toast and halfway through the meal the bell attached to the front door rang to signal a new comer.

Peter was the first to stand and see the young woman who has walked in, She was shrugging off a tattered patchwork coat she work and showed off her white lace dress that reached modestly down to her ankles with a brown leather belt around the waist. Her Dark brown hair fell loose around her shoulders and down her back, obviously having been subjected to a Long Perm recently and she looked around curiously, a small note book in hand along with a stubby pencil.

She looked like she just popped out of a Woodstock poster.

"Uh, I got this one guys." Peter said quickly and brushed back his hair as he made quickly for the front desk, "Excuse me, is this Ghostbuster's headquarters?" the girl asked Janine, "Do you have an appointment?" Janine droned, looking at the girl over her thick rimmed glasses. "Uh, It's okay Janine. I'm free now." Peter said quickly. "Hello Miss. I am Dr. Peter Venkman. Can I help you?" the girl grinned and offered her slim hand, "Hello Doctor Venkman, My name is Juniper Wilbur. I run a small column in a Paranormal Magazine and I wonder if I might ask you and your team some questions for a new article I am working on." She asked politely but with a dreamy, far away looking In her eyes.

"Miss. Wilbur, nothing would please me more." Peter shook her hand which bore a variety of rings, "My office is just this way, the boys are eating breakfast but you are welcome to ask me as many questions as you want until they can join us." He smiled charmingly and gestured to the door way, "Shall we."

The girl nodded, "thank Dr. Venkman." She said formally, "please, you can call me Peter. Juniper is a very pretty name." He commented as he led her back. "Thank you, but please call me June." She chuckled and sat in a plastic chair as Peter sat at his desk. "Do you mind If I record this session?" she asked, removing a black tape recorder from her bag.

"Not at all" he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the wood desk. "Ask away." June cleared her throat and hit the red button on the record, "Dr. Peter Venkman, You are a member of the recently famous paranormal investigator group dubbed "The Ghostbusters" I wonder if you could give me and my readers some insight on the development of this group?" she spoke clearly and set the recorder on the table.

"Well, It all started with a little idea my friend Ray Stantz and I had when we first started working together at Columbia University, there we met Egon Spengler, a fellow doctor in Parapsychology. It was only after we lost our grant that we decided to put out plan into action." Peter explained and June made little notes in her note book, "Dr. Venkman, would you consider yourself an expert on the subject of the spirit world?" she asked and rested her chin on her fist.

"Well Expert is a strong word, but I think we have a pretty good idea on what we're doing here." Peter chuckled and tossed a little red rubber ball from one hand to the other. "You do know of the controversy surrounding your organization do you not? Not just from nonbelievers but from the paranormal community as well." June readied her note book, "What exactly do you do with these spirits you and your comrades apprehend?"

"We store them safely in our containment unit." Peter said plainly, "can you describe it?"

"Uh think of a big red box with a bunch of tubes in it." He described plainly and used his hands to make an invisible box shape, in truth he had only a cloudy idea how it worked, Egon and Ray were the brainiacs.

"And where exactly is this containment unit? Is it on these premises?" she asked. Peter took his feet off the table and folded his hands, "yes it is." June nodded and wrote in her notes, Peter craned his neck to see what she was writing but she covered it before he could see. "I wonder if I might speak with some of the other members?" she asked and flipped to a clean page.

"Uh sure." Peter nodded and opened the door for her and led her to the dining area where the Ray was finishing his food. Egon leaned on the fridge, analyzing a large paper pad seriously in a blue and grey sweater vest over a dress shirt and grey trousers. "Egon, Ray, this is Miss. Juniper Wilbur. She a reporter and she wants to run an article on our little organization."

The men nodded and shook the woman's hand. "It's very nice to meet you," Ray said. "She wasn't to interview you two" Peter pushed her toward Ray. "Play nice." June smiled professionally, "Nice to meet you Dr. Stantz. I wonder If I might ask you some questions?" Ray nodded and sat at the table. "Can we get you some coffee?" He offered by June shook her head, "No thank you," she declined as she placed a fresh tape in the record, she like to keep every organized as she labeled the tape she just took out "P. Venkman"

"Dr. Stantz, I just finished talking to your colleague Dr. Venkman…"

"Whatever he did or said I am so sorry" Ray said suddenly and June looked taken aback. "Uh he didn't do anything, but anyway I just finished talking to him and I wonder about the nature of these Spirits you and your team collect. It is common knowledge the a spirit is of course a bit of human essence left behind after death" June scribbled in her note book, "But several Apparitions' rights activists have comments that Ghosts are not much different from us, any thoughts?"

Ray bit his lip, "Well, the ghosts are the spirits of human beings who have not passed on after death, but it is our experience that after death, a piece of the soul seems to get warped. Causing the spirit to often be less human and more creature." June wrote this down and tapped the end of the pencil on the table. "Dr. Stantz, Have you ever come across any benevolent ghosts, harmless, kind even?" she asked and Ray smiled, "Not yet. But I hope to one day come across an intelligent, benevolent spirit with whom we could converse and get a better understanding of what they are."

"Doctor, would it surprise you to know that there have been cases of spirits who communicate with humans, watching over children, some people even have ghost that have been around so long that they are considered parts of the family." June cited. "Do you think it is possible that these beings are not much different from us after all?"

Ray shrugged, "I suppose it is possible, but highly unlikely"

"Now I am very curious about this containment unit mentioned by Dr. Venkman, If we do not know if these spirits have feelings and near human states of mind. Do you think it responsible to host these beings in what your comrade has described as…" she flipped back to Peter's page. "A big red box with a bunch of tubes in it?" Ray paled. "Well it's actually a bit more complicated than that uh…Egon!" He pointed to the tall, thin man who looked dup blandly.

"Why don't you and I escort Miss Wilbur down to the basement so she can accurately represent what we do here?" Egon stared at him a moment, then glanced at Miss Wilbur who looked positively ecstatic about the idea. "Alright" Egon sighed and motioned for them to follow has he unlocked the door to the basement, "But don't touch anything, all of this equipment is very delicate." June looked around curiously and her face lit up when she saw the basement. "Oh My God."

"Now you might want to get all of this down because the mechanics are fairly complicated and…." Egon began but he was cut off but her squeal. "An Ecto-Containment laser powered security Grid!" she stuttered, "You're electric bill must be through the roof!"

"Oh look at that she's fluent in technobabble," Peter noted as he walked down the stairs. "But how did you build one in such a small area?"

"Well the basement was actually much larger than this but we had to wall off a good majority of it to contain the ghosts." Egon explained before pausing, "wait you actually know what this thing is?" June nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I may have a Masters in Engineering and a Bachelors in Parapsychology." She blushed. "But aren't you worried about if you run out of room in the containment area?" Ray nodded gravely, "we're trying to figure that out."

June walked over to the brick wall and pressed her palm firmly against the stone and closed her eyes. "what's she doing?' Peter whispered. "I'm not sure"

June frowned deeply, her forehead scrunching up as she pulled her hand away. "They're so angry." She muttered in a disturbed manner. Egon stepped forward. "They?"

"The Spirits." June sighed and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I haven't been very honest with you. I did come to write an article yes, but I also came for another reason. I need your help."

The three looked at each other confused and Ray sat in a chair. "I think you ought to explain a bit." June nodded and motioned to a spare chair, "May I sit?" Ray nodded and June gathered up her dress and sat down swiftly.

"Ever Since I can remember I have been able to communicate with the dead. And on several occasions my body has been used as a vessel for the dead to converse with the living" She started out blunt, getting right to the point. "Every woman on my father's side of the family has been able to speak to the dead and I've dedicated my life to helping lost souls pass on. And now that you're the first to make a commercialized business out 'ghost busting' as you so eloquently put it. I want to help you."

Egon sat on a backwards chair and thought a moment, "Miss Wilbur, Have you ever been treated for mental illness?" Juniper frowned deeply, "I'm not Crazy!" she snapped and Ray shook his head, "we're not saying you are. But you have to admit it does sound rather strange." June looked at him incredulously, "honestly, you three run a business dedicated to the capture of ghosts and a spiritual medium is out of your range of belief?" she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Is there any way I can convince you I am not crazy or lying?" Egon glanced at a complicated piece of equipment resting against the wall. "Actually there is."

A few minutes later June was hooked up to a brain scan and polygraph machine. "Okay, Is this really necessary?" she queried as Ray pasted on the final wire to her forehead. "All in the name of science my dear" Peter assured her as Egon fiddled with the dials. "Alright." He droned and flipped the switch causing the machine to hum. "Let's start with a few trial questions, what is your full name?" June sighed, "Juniper Josette Wilbur"

"What year were you born?"

"1957"

"What color is your dress currently?"

"White"

"Where were you born?"

"Boston"

"All clear so far." Ray observed, "let's move to something harder" He picked up an index card "Can a prime _p_ satisfy 2_p_ − 1 ≡ 1 (mod _p_2) and 3_p_ − 1 ≡ 1 (mod _p_2) simultaneously?" June thought on it, her brain straining for the answer and Egon nodded as her pulse spiked. "I… I uh…It is…?"

"It's a trick question Miss Wilbur, a currently unsolvable math equation, though it's not for lack of trying. Yes I think we're ready for the really thing. Please start at the beginning and be as detailed as possible."

June nodded, "It all started when I was eight years old and My pet dog Cujo was hit by a car. A few days I started d\seeing him around the yard and I could hear him barking at night. I told my mother and she explained that all the women on my father's side of the family have the ability to see the spirits of the dead. As soon as I turned ten I would attend séances with my Grandmother."

"When did you first allow a spirit to use your body as a vessel?" Ray asked and June shrugged, "Technically the first time wasn't voluntary, I as thirteen years old and I was Attending a Séance in Salem with my Grandmother and my Aunt. When we arrived Nona began to speak with the spirits of a witch who had been burned at the stake during the witch trials. I started to feel pressure in my chest and in my head like when you hover in that space between sleep and awake, or when you're so tired you can barely walk or think" She recalled the feeling clearly. "Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with a coat under my head and my aunt fanning me. Apparently my body was possessed by the spirit and they were finally able to get the ghost to pass on"

"What makes you think you can help us?" Peter asked and June gulped, "Since that day I have worked to use my ability to help lost spirits find their way out of our world and into theirs, I worked freelance for a few years but lack of work required me to seek alternative career choice, but now you're here and I would like to help you in any way possible."

Egon analyzed the polygraph results as well as the brain waves and muttered. "Incredible" he cleansed his glasses and squinted at the paper. "what is it Spengler?" Ray asked and peered over his shoulder, "Her brain waves, the patterns are highly irregular, Miss Wilbur I would very much like to continue examining you brain activity" June smiled light heartedly, "Well Doctor If you except my offer, you will have plenty of time to do so." This won over Egon completely. "Well I think it's worth a short." Ray agreed and Peter hummed, "I'm just not sure…" he hummed. Egon turned to him "Peter, this could be a once in a life time opportunity, and even if we're wrong we still need some help around here."

"You could pay me minimum wage, and I can help Janine with the paper work, after all you did tell her you would hire more help." June insisted and Ray turned to her, "How did you know that?" June shrugged, "Janine told me."

"Come on Peter."

"What the worse that can happen?"

Peter crossed his arms, "Ah What the Hell! I like her, she's got spirit. Besides how many other beautiful women are we going to meet that can keep up with Egon's technobabble?" Ray whooped and clapped his hands. "Perfect, thank you so so so so much" June cheered, and began to peel the wires off her forehead and arms "and I already have a case for you." She grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out a manila folder with several pieces of paper sticking out. "over the past few weeks I have been visiting the old abandoned Plantation house. It's at least 150 years old and a hot bed for activity. I've made a few connections but I wonder if we could conduct a sort of séance to really get to know what's going on there."

Egon opened the file and began to read June's note. "The house was owned ten years ago but the family moved out due to disturbing paranormal activity" he read. "uh huh" June nodded "You see Ghosts can make temporary contact with our world but it's rare that they actually get their point across, that's why the old owners of the house were only getting cryptic messages like "Get Out" and stuff like that" she explained cheerfully.

"I don't know, Get out seems pretty clear to me" Peter noted and June shook her head, "Oh no! there's much more then that I'm sure of it." She looked at the wall clock and gasped, "Oh God, I have to go!" she stood up quickly and snatched her messenger bag, "Meet me at that address at say Oh… eight-ish?" she asked hurriedly. "I'll walk you out." Egon offered "I wonder if I might scan your bran during this little experiment of ours?"

"By all means" June agreed as they walked up the stairs and towards the front door. "Miss Wilbur!" she turned and found ray running after them in a rather comical way, "Miss Wilbur! You forgot your Coat!" June looked at the patchwork winter coat and smiled, "Thank you Doctor Stantz." She slipped it on and nodded and turned to leave before whipping around.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she counted off on her fingers. "I'm going to need a Rope, A Goat, and a bottle of Vodka." Ray mouthed the words while Egon tried to figure out how these random objects would help in any way shape or form.

"Right…" she paused, "Wait…. Yep, that should do it! Good evening gentlemen." She smiled brightly and, much to the amusement of both, skipped out of the building her hair bouncing behind her.

"Well…" Peter came up behind them and watched her go with them. "I like her."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Don't forget to read and review…please?...pretty please? I should acknowledge the fact that this will take place just after they meet Dana and then follow the story line from there.**

_Baaaaaa_

The three men stood on the rotting wooden porch of the old planation house. Wood boards where decayed with age and they had to watch their step persistently to avoid falling through. A medium sized nanny goat pranced around at the end of a cable that Ray held, tugging on the end of the leash to nibble on a patch of drying grass. Peter had a length on rope around his shoulder and Egon held a large frosted glass bottle of cut-rate off brand Vodka.

"It's 8:15" Peter viewed at his watch, "She should be here." Ray seized Peter's arm and looked at his watch, "She'll be here, she said eight-ish" The Goat let out another bleat and Egon leaned away from the creature cagily, "Ray, I must concur with Peter this time, if she were coming she would be here by now."

Ray looked extremely thwarted, He had been keen to run tests on June's brain while she communicated with ghosts. They began to make for the long car, now dubbed "Ecto-1", before the buzz of bicycle spokes droned lightly until a flash of white lace came into sight, "Oh My God, You actually got a Goat?" she laughed and hopped of the cycle, Her leather bag dangling over her shoulder along with a tiny black suit case. Ray looked at her disbelievingly, "you told us to."

"Yea, Incongruously!" She laughed and Peter rolled his eyes in frustration, "Well what are we supposed to do with it now?!" he demanded and June got on her knees in front of the goat, "Wove her and Pet Her" she cooed in a baby voice as she gushed over the beast before looking up at them, "Did you get the Vodka?" she asked and brushed off her dress as she stood. "No, we could get a Goat but we couldn't find any Vodka" Peter said sarcastically and June gave him a chastising look before opening her hand expectantly. Ray nudged Egon who handed her the bottle and she looked at them once more, "Mixers?"

"You didn't ask for any!" Peter snapped as Ray lashed the Goat to the porch post.

June groaned and shrugged before screwing off the top and sniffing the liquid, scrunching up her nose. She took a deep breath and took a large sip from the bottle before swallowing and shivering, "Alright." She nodded after a short gag, "Now, who wants to tie me up?" The men shared a look then all looked at Ray who rolled his eyes, "Why is it always me?"

A few moments later the gang was in the center of the upstairs master bedroom, a dusty place smelling of mold and damp, all furniture was covered in greying sheets and June had placed an old wooden chair in the center of the room. She sat down primly and looked behind her back, "Tie it tight now, we don't want me getting loose once we get the ball rolling." She instructed Ray who knelt awkwardly behind her, trying not to involuntarily look at her butt as he began to wrap the long rope around her torso, binding her to the chair securely.

"Explain again why we're doing all this?" Peter asked and June smiled, "Well we're about to give God knows what kind of spirit a vessel to the human world, we can't exactly trust that they'll use it benevolently." She explained as she nodded to Egon, who lifted the bottle once more to her lips allowing her to take a long drink.

"So what's with the vodka?" Peter continued as Egon began to paste electrodes to her forehead and forearms, "Alcohol lowers inhibitions and will power and makes it easier for a Spirit to inhabit your body." June explained as Ray gave the rope one final tug, "Ow!" she yelp and Ray winced apologetically. "Sorry"

"S'alright" she grunted, her voice slurred a little from the vodka, she never could hold her liquor when it came to the strong stuff "Dr. Spengler? Can you and Dr. Stantz set up the recorders in my bag around the room? I want to see if we can catch any EVPs while we're here." Ray and Egon nodded and set one recorder on the window sill, one in the door way, and one by June's chair okay.

"Now the report said manifestations of paranormal activity can usually be incurred by A) moving furniture around, B) Talking about the events that took place here, or C) Conducting a Séance. So let's start with the first, start moving things around, Light some of the candles in my bag, That little black suitcase is a record player, I have a specially made record in my bag as well, let's see if we can make some mischief."

Ray grabbed the bag and set candles in the least drafty places in the room and lit them all with the large cardboard box of matches, Egon began to pull off the white sheets, sending clouds of dust wafting through the air. June coughed and sneezed as the cloud hit her.

"Jesus you really listen to these?" Peter asked as he pulled out a few vinyl records in their slips. One Carpenters Singles album, one West Side Story, One Beethoven, and one in an unmarked Slip, "What's this one?" he held the unmarked slip. "Oh my Cousin made it for me" June explained.

"You see I used to do an experiment about which songs effect paranormal activity more. I found it really depends on the spirit, but a safe bet on invoking Spirits seems to be to songs on that record. Most of its really creepy stuff, one really freaky Russian Lullaby and a few others, but there is a Jefferson's Airplane song on there"

"This is what you do with your spare time is it?" Peter chuckled and eyed Egon, "Maybe I won't have to play matchmaker after all." Egon rolled his eyes, "My interest in Miss Wilbur is purely scientific, and you know that." June nodded, "And I as well." Pete shrugged and placed the record on the turntable, "Uh one problem, there's no place to plug it in."

June made a short noise of enlightenment, "see that little black box in my bag? Plug it into that and crank the handle on the side." Peter did so and Egon watched with interest, "A Homemade Generator I completed while I was still in Cambridge. It helps when the power goes out in my apartment" She explained as Peter turned the crank and after the third turn the record player hum and click as the record began to spin and a Jefferson's Airplane song began to drone out the speakers.

_One Pill Makes you Larger, and one pill makes you small_

_And the ones that Mother gives you don't do anything at all._

_Go asked Alice, when she's ten feet tall._

"Now what?" Ray asked in a whisper as they stood in silence, "Now we wait, but if one of you was to start reading out loud from that file, maybe it would help." June sighed and sifted as her foot began to fall asleep. June closed her eyes and let her head hang backwards Limp, her long hair nearly brushing the floor as she tilted her head to the left then the right. The Vodka had made her brain only slightly fuzzy, if she got completely plastered she wouldn't be able to expel the spirit once they were done, which was hard enough to do sober, let alone drunk. And if things got out of hand she had given the trio strict instruction to get her unconscious, that usually knocked the spirit out well enough.

The room seemed to grow colder as the minutes ticked by and after ten minutes they could all see their breath in the already cold Fall air. Egon had flipped open the file and read the pages of events that took place in the house recorded on typewriter paper, the House had an eventful history, cults, witchcraft accusations, suicide, a perpetual smorgasbord of history that laid the foundation for a haunting.

As soon as they set foot into the house they experienced it, when the door closed by itself behind them as they walked through the front entrance.

Ray shivered and blew in his hands and rubbed them together. Egon kept a careful eye on the EEG which displayed June's Brain waves as well as the machine that kept careful track of her heart rate. June's breath appeared in slight clouds of mist as she hung her head back limply and she timed her breathing in counts of 3's

_Inhale one two three Exhale_

_Inhale one two three Exhale_

"Ray." He whispered as a slight spike in energy appeared on the EEG as the Cardiac Meter showed that her heart rate had begun to drop slowly. "What's happening?" Ray whispered and Egon shrugged, "I'm not sure." Peter stared at June and tapped Ray's shoulder and pointed to her, "look" he whispered. The three men looked up and as a light, luminescent fog creeping over June's body, hovering over her. The Candles set around the room suddenly snuffed themselves out like a sharp wind had hit them and the Record player, which was on its third rotation, clicked off, the needle lifted itself off the vinyl and the gears stopped the spinning.

Meanwhile June felt slight pressure in the back of her brain. '_That's right, go ahead.'_ She urged the force and tried to relax as much as she could. She wasn't always keen on freely giving her body freely to ghosts but Science was her mistress and she must heed her sweet call.

She felt a cold force fill her body, which was a new feeling and she also felt a certain instinct of dread, something that told her that she had better stop whatever was happening before it happened. She tried to close her mind before it was too late, but found it a struggle.

"Should we do something?" Ray asked as her heart rate seemed to drop to near dangerous levels and the brain waves continued to spike at regular intervals. "No, she told us that she's done this before. We have to trust her for now." Egon declined, not so secretly really wanting to see what would happen.

"Guys." She croaked, but it barely made any sound, only a strangled gag as the boys watched the luminescent mist sank down to her and seemed to enter her body through her open mouth, nose and eyes. June's body jerked upright with a strangled gasp, like some one who had just spent the past five minute under water and finally took a breath of air.

"Uh Egon…" Peter watched the charts, "I think it worked." Her heart rate stayed at the same low level, but the Brain waves now dropped sharply, just enough to keep her body alive, like a person in a coma. June's body hung limply, her hair fell into her face as her head remained bent over and her shoulder hunched

"Should we talk to it?" Ray asked, Peter took the initiative and strode forward, "Hey there." He said spiritedly, "Welcome to the Land of the living!" The figure that was no longer June lifted its head slowly. Her eyes were no longer energetic and sunny but misty and empty, her face was a mask of solid stone. "I'm Peter Venkman, That there's Ray, and the tall one with the glasses is Egon. Now we've heard tell that you've been causing some trouble around here and…"

"_Get Out"_

The voice was indeed June's but it couldn't sound further from her, it seemed to be two voices at once, one feminine and hushed, while the other sounded like the same voice, only put through a cheap voice disguiser.

"Come again?" Peter asked and the creature cast its hollow eyes up at him, "_Get. Out_" it hissed at him. "Well, you see friend, we can't do that." He chuckled. Ray waved a scanner of some kind around the room and squinted at the results. "Uh Pete?"

"Just a minute Ray," Peter brushed him off, "So, what are you in for huh? Murder? Suicide? Witchcraft? Huh? Oooh…" Peter backed up a little as the chair June's body sat in shook on the wood floor and slowly began to levitate off the ground until it was a good five feet in the air. "That's very impressive, but maybe you should put the nice lady who let you borrow her body down now?" Ray showed Egon the Meter and the tall man stood, "Venkman you should really see this."

"Hey you guys wanna help me here?" Venkman asked as he grabbed the leg of the chair and tried to lower it down. "Holy Shit!" Ray cursed and joined Venkman in attempting to return June to solid ground. The air was well below zero at the point and as they attempted to lower her down, the Window burst open and knocked the snuffed out candle off the window sill.

_"redire domum nec recedas ab hoc aut deos veteres subiaceat voluntati " _the voice hissed as the wind outside picked up and blew dust around the room. "I think this has gone far enough don't you?" Peter asked the other two. "Indubitably" Egon nodded, "Ray, you try to snap her out of it! Venkman, grab that sheet on the floor!" Peter grabbed the large, stained sheet and Egon twisted it into a thick make shift rope and tossed it over June's lap, "Alright Help me pull her down."

As the two struggled, Ray attempted to make contact with the mentally absent June, "June? Hey, yea Hello?! You know it'd be really great if you could come back to us now?" Egon and Peter pulled on the sheet but the chair wouldn't budge.

_"__Estote parati in malum ortum est super vos simul adesse et multiplicabatur_" The gravelly voice growled and began to peak fast and fast until the words were hardly understandable, not that they were before. As the chair slowly began to drift down to the floor. "Ray? How's it going back there?" Peter asked over the howling wind. Ray didn't answer as he tried to make contact with June.

"_Vigilate in signum" _The growl grew deeper and more threatening as the window open and shut violently and the wind whipped around the room, with no apparent source. "Ray?!" Peter tried to get his attention as Egon darted for the meters, June's heart was dangerously low and her brain activity was spiking like an Olympic volleyball player, "Ray we have to get her under control now!" Egon warned.

Unsure what to do Ray panicked and reached out and slapped June across the face, sending her face whipping to the side. In an instant the wind stopped, dead silent. The growls were cut off and for a moment everything was absolutely still and silent. The only sound came from the record player which began to once again spin and hum.

It took them all of ten second to be out the door, leaving behind the candles and not bothering to untie June from the chair, Ray simply carried it to the car. "That was incredible!" Ray whooped as he set June, chair and all, in the back seat of the Ecto-1. "Gentlemen we have just witnessed level 7 spiritual possession, complete with powerful adaptations of the physical environment and vocal contact! And we got it all on Tape! Look at me" He pushed his hand in front of Egon's face, "I'm trembling!" Ray was like a kid in a candy store, meanwhile Peter was mutter about not getting paid enough for this shit and Egon hurriedly analyzing the results on the EEG, EKG, and PKE. "I suggest we take her to her home and follow up in the morning." Egon concluded.

"Great Idea!" Ray nodded then thought, "Wait, where does she live?" they all stopped and looked at one another before Peter Sighed, "Only one other place to go then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Uniquely for following and favoriting this story, I still don't own the GhostBusters. **

The Ecto-1 barreled down the road as Egon struggled with the ropes that bound June to the chair. "Ray how tight did you tie these things?" Egon grunted at the chords dug into his fingers, "Sorry, boy scout knots" Ray shrugged sheepishly. June's head rolled to the side with a moan, "Oh good she's waking up." Peter noted and looked at the two in the rear view mirror. "I wonder if she'll remember anything." Ray pondered as June's eyes fluttered slightly and she whimpered as if in pain. Before long she was wide wake and looking around. June's throat was dry and burning like when you wake up with cotton mouth.

"Uh… where are we?" she asked curiously, her voice dry and cracking every other syllable , eyes darting to the two faces hovering over her. "We're driving back to headquarters." Peter enlightened her, "you wouldn't happen to remember anything would you?" June shook her head, "I remember sitting in the chair, I remember being cold, then nothing." Egon scrambled for a pen and jotted down these notes.

June looked down at her binding and wiggled awkwardly, it was rather uncomfortable, laying horizontal while tied to a chair in a moving car. "I wonder, if it's not too much trouble, could someone untie me please?" Ray blushed sheepishly, "We'll have to wait until we get to the office. I guess we'll have to cut them off."

"I'm really sorry, nothing like this has ever happened before…" she cut off and grinned, "But it was all recorded! What happened? What did I say? What did I do?!" she ran off the questions and Ray was once again swept up in the excitement of it all. And for once he had a kindred spirit who shared his enthusiasm. "I'll explain everything when we get back to HQ but you're not going to believe this."

Before he could start prattling away Peter hit the brakes quickly causing him to lurch back then forward, landing on Egon and, most unfortunately, June; who was crushed with a high pitched squeak. "Oops, I guess we're here" Peter unbuckled his seat belt as Ray tried to get off of the still tied up June without hurting her.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"OW! You're on my hair!"

"Shit, sorry again!"

"No you Ray, Egon!"

Egon moved his leg, which had been on top of a good chunk of June's long brown hair. "Sorry" Egon opened the door and slipped out. Ray managed to sit up and off June, who was still laying uncomfortably on the sideways chair. "Ray, could you be a doll and help me please?" June said, thought her tone was sour. Ray pulled the chair up until she was vertical once again, "Awesome, can you help me out?" she asked.

"Way ahead of you kitten." Peter said and leaned in. "watch your head" He advised as he pulled her out, she ducked her head low so she wouldn't hit the door frame and soon she was out of the car and into the cold late fall air. "alright, Would anyone happen to have a pair of scissors on them?" Peter asked and looked at the other two who shook their heads and shrugged. "Alright then, looks like you're getting carried again."

"Fantastic" June deadpanned as Ray knelt down and picked her up with a grunt, "Lift with your knees." Peter piped and Ray attempted to flip him off as he struggled with the chair. "I didn't think I was that heavy" June said dryly and Ray shook his head, "It not that you're heavy it's just that, uh" he readjusted his grip on the seat, "it's kind of awkward to hold on to is all." He tried to watch the ground as he carried her in.

June was a little nervous considering how high he was holding her up. He got closer to the doors and turned around to push it open with his back. "uh, Ray?" Egon said suddenly. Ray looked up while still walked, "yea?"

June looked at Egon as well then felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head as it collided with the metal door frame. "Never Mind" Egon sighed as Ray tried to lower her down a bit. "Oh, sorry" he said sheepishly. June nodded and kept her head tucked down until Ray was able to put her on the ground. Ray sat her on the tile floor beside Janine's desk.

Janine glanced up then did a fast double take, setting down her magazine slowly and looking over her thick glasses. "Hi Jenni" June waved as well as she could. "Do I want to know?" Janine asked wryly. "Probably not," Egon cut in, "You couldn't happen to have a pair of scissors in your desk would you?" Janine muttered under her breath and rummaged through the metal drawers before pulling out a large pair of scissors with bright blue plastic handles.

"Thanks" Ray took the shears and began to cut through the rope with some difficulty. "So, while we're not doing anything else, fill me in. What happened, What did I do?" June drilled eagerly.

"Well nothing unusual." Peter shrugged, "quick question, you don't by any chance speak Latin do you?" June shook her head, "Oh well then a lot happened, let's see uh you're voice deepened three octaves, you spoke some impressive Latin, and then you floated a good five feet in the air. Did I miss anything Ray?"

"Only the best part! A psychic impact on the physical environment, not to mention the changes in her vital signs, right Spengler?" Egon nodded, "Yes, speaking of which I would like to take your current vitals if you don't mind for comparison to the notes." June nodded as Ray finally cut the final chord.

"Oh thank God" she sighed and rubbed her arms and rolled her shoulders. June followed the boys down into the Lab where Egon grabbed the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "Just relax, deep breathes. Like at the Doctor's office." Egon droned as he listened carefully before nodding satisfactory, "121 over 70, like it never happened." He scribbled the new notes on the closest piece of paper.

"The is truly fascinating stuff Venkman," Ray insisted and June nodded, "I agree, I can't wait to see the results." Ray's face lit up like a flashlight. "There's no time like the present! I say we get right to it and start analyzing what data we got before it's too late."

Egon and Peter stared at the two for a while like they were insane before shaking their heads silently and heading up stairs, "Guys? Hey! Where are you going?!" Ray called after them. June shook her head with a small smile "Well I had better get home, but I wonder if you would mind if I came back tomorrow to assist you with your work…" she stopped and sputtered, "Not that you need help it's just I would be honored to help you in any way I could."

Ray's face lit up again, "That's fantastic, come back tomorrow at say ten and we'll get right to work." June grinned, then thought a moment, "I guess I'll just have to go back later tomorrow to get my back, But I didn't bring money for a cab." She sighed and Ray swallowed hard. "Well, uh, I'd, I mean uh, I'd be happy to drive you home." June shook her head.

"no, no, no. I've cause enough trouble." She insisted and Ray shook his head and pulled on his leather jacket. "It's not trouble, what's the address?"

"32 East 64th Street." She grabbed her bag, "you know you really don't have to do this." Ray shook his head again, "Not a problem, We can talk on the way." Ray motioned to the stairs, "Ladies first"

June thanked his continuously as they walked out, pausing to say good night to Janine, who waved at her. "Okay, so I have you ask." June slid into the front seat of the Ecto-1, "How did you get into the Ghost business?" June asked curiously as Ray started up the car which sputtered and stalled z moment before finally going. "Well, it's something I was always interested in as a Kid, I remember I would always wonder around in grave yards and old buildings and stuff, and when I got older I got a degree in it and for a while I worked in the private sector. When that didn't work out I got a job at Columbia University."

"Sounds like good money" June nodded, "why's you stop?" Ray rubbed the back of his neck when they pulled to a stop at a red light. "Well, actually, heh." He chuckled sheepishly, "I was fired, we all were. Venkman, Me, and Spengler, all given the Bum's Rush." June shook her head, "That sucks"

"So what about you?" Ray asked, "What do you do?" June smiled, "I run a Colum in a Paranormal and Occult newsletter, and no." she stopped him, "You've never heard of it. And I also work at a Theatre to make ends meet."

Ray nodded, "You have a Masters in Engineering and that's what you're doing?" He asked in disbelief. "Well I don't actually enjoy Engineering, I just got that degree to get my parents off my back." Ray nodded, "I know what you mean, my parents weren't happy when I told them what I was doing with my life either." Ray's smile faded a little, "So what's it like?"

June looked at him curiously, "what?" Ray looked straight ahead, "Being able to hear them." June's face sobered up, "Strange, When I'm in a place with a lot of ghosts, like the lab, it's like I'm in a crowded room and everyone is talking at once. Sometimes it gets so loud I have to leave the room." Ray nodded, "so what do you do?"

June glanced out the window, the florescent light from the street lamps reflecting off her eyes and hair. "I try to ignore them." She straightened up. "My apartment is just a block or two ahead." She pulled the leather strap of her bag over her head. "Thank you for the ride." She said and Ray smiled and nodded, slowly pulling over. "It was my pleasure. Ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Remember." June nodded bent over so her head was still level with him, "I'll be there." She flashed him a final grin and closed the door. Ray waited until she was at the door before driving off.

June waved as he left and opened the building door. Everyone was asleep so the halls where eerily quiet as she dug in her bag for the key and tried to watch were she was going at the same time. Once she got to the elevator she hit the button for the third floor with her elbow as began to whistle Nancy Sinatra's _(bang bang) My Baby Shot Me Down. _Elevator let out it echoing _bing _as it reached the third floor and the doors slid back, the right one sticking for a second before it loosened and kept going.

She walked down the hall, the dull colored carpet stretching out before her as identical doors passed, only the numbers changing. She reach the Apartment numbered C19 and stuck the key in the lock and tried to turn it, only to find it stuck. "Oh come on, not now." She growled and tried to turn the lock again, this time turning the handle as well. No budge.

"Come on, you stupid son of a…" she shook the knob violently to no avail before resting her head on the door, "Shit" She cursed and heard the elevator Bing once more. "Oh, Junie!" June turned, "Hi Janine" She sighed, Janine stopped and slumped her shoulders with a sigh, "Is your door stuck _Again?" _June nodded, "Yep, Fifth time this month."

Janine rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll turn the key and this time you push." June nodded and braced her feet on the carpet while Janine gripped the key, "One, two, three…" She said quickly and twisted the key again while June pushed all of her force on the door, the Lock snapped finally and sent the door flying open with a bang and taking June with it.

"_Shhhhhh!_" an angry voice in the hall scolded them, "Sorry" June stuck her head out the door and the old man who shushed them grumbled something and closed his door again. June straightened up, "Thank Jenni" June sighed, "You want to come in, I think I still have a few snapples in the fridge." Janine shrugged, "I could go for a Snapple" She nodded and the two entered the stufo apartment which contained a medium sized bed, a large fridge and a stove, a desk with a computer, a small tv on a dresser and a closet. careful to close the door quietly this time.

"So, what do you think of them?" Janine asked, June was half in the fridge and stood up with a glass bottle in each hand. "Well, you were right, they certainly are unusual" She handed the shorter woman the bottle. "Do you think I could help them, you know refer some of your costumers to them?" Janine asked, June shrugged, "I feel like our work isn't exactly on the same page," she said, "I try to talk the ghost out, but I think that should talking not work, I can refer them to some people."

June had left out her third job when she spoke to Ray, apart from the writing and the Theatre, she also worked as a medium to those who were troubled by the dead. Business was slow but not nonexistent, and she usually had good results, however her work as a bit slower than the Ghostbusters. Janine had told her that she should check them out and see if she could land a job, considering she was barely making rent as it was.

"So." June tilted back the bottle, "That Egon's Kinda cute, isn't he?" Janine blushed deeply, "I don't know what you're talking about." June shook her head, "Janine, I know you. We've known each since College, So don't come into my apartment, drink my Snapple and lie to me."

Janine sighed and set the drink aside, leaning on the back of the couch, "I suppose he's… kinda attractive." She said reluctantly. "But no more then you find Dr. Stantz Attractive." June opened her mouth, "I Never! You think! I..!" June stuttered, "You know what, shut up and drink your Snapple" Janine grinned and took another drink, "Mmm," She grunted and swallowed, "So you gonna run that article?" she asked

"Most likely, why?" June asked, "Well, it'd be good for business, I mean we've only had that one customer, and getting the name out in the paranormal society might bring in some more." Janine explained and June nodded and looked at the clock, it was nearly two in the morning. "Well, I'll write the article tomorrow, the theater is closed for the next three day due to Mr. Older heading down to Georgia for his great aunt's wedding."

Janine paused, "His _**great**_ aunt?" she whistled, "She must have been older than God" June chuckled, "Yea, and richer than him apparently, and get this, she left it all to her _cat." _Janineopened her mouth, "_No!" _

"Yea." June laughed and took another drink, "Older was _pissed" _

Janine scoffed and shook her head and finshed off her drink, "Well I'd better be out of your hair. Night June."

"Night Jenni" June waved her hand as Janine let herself out. June sighed and decided to go to bed. Making sure to lock the door before


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning!" June sang as she entered Ghostbuster's HQ, with two white boxes loading her down one on top of the other.

She came in early with Janine, who made for the makeshift kitchen area and started the coffee maker. "They're not up yet." She informed the perky brunette with a tired yawn.

"One is" Egon came down the stairs fully dressed in his usual sweater vest, dress shirt and slacks, a load of paperwork under his arm.

"Good Morning, Dr. Spengler." June greeted him, "Doughnut?" She opened the boxes which contained a dozen doughnuts each of a vast variety.

Egon smiled a little and took one eagerly. Janine had told June Egon had a major sweet tooth so she decided to play to that.

"I know I'm very early but…"

"No problem" Egon cut her off as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing, "more time to work then, I've been awake for a while and managed to transcribe the events from last night's eh…" he paused, "impromptu possession."

"That's fantastic" June stood awkwardly by the table until Egon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You _can _sit down." June paused and nodded. "Sorry." She muttered.

Egon pulled out several papers of writing and handed them to her, "Here's the transcript, and my Latin's a little rusty but if anything makes sense to you, make a note of it."

"Well, I stopped going to catholic school when I was sixteen" she skimmed the writing, "but I might be able to translate a little bit. Do you have a spare piece of paper or and a pen some something."

"Oh, here" Janine handed her a small note pad and a ball point pen.

"Thanks Jenni" June nodded and began to pick through the Latin, it may as well have been in Greek, but she recognized some of it from countless holy masses and bible studies.

"Signum means sign or symbol, Malum is evil, Deos is Gods, and Domum is house" She cherry-picked and tried to unscramble the rest through that.

"deos veteres" Janine looked over her shoulder, "that means Old Gods doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and uh" June underlined a passaged with the pen, "Vigilate in signum" She hummed, "Vigilate, uh roots, be vigilant, watch. Watch for the Sign" she smiled and nodded then frowned.

"But what sign?" Egon sat at the table with them with a cup of coffee.

"Right" June nodded, "maybe it will make since once we translate the rest of it."

"Ray knows Latin, he'll be able to get further than we can." Egon shrugged and took a second doughnut.

"Coffee, June?" Janine offered and June nodded, "Please"

There was a rumble followed by Ray jogging down the stairs tailed by Peter.

"Morning Egon, Hey have you…Hey!" Ray began to speak in his usual fast pace before turning and finding June at the table. "Hey…there." He looked around, he and Peter were still in their pajamas, ie. Under shirts and boxers.

"You're…early."

June eyed them both and struggled to stifle a smile behind the coffee cup, "I wanted you bring you all a little thank you for last night" she nodded at the box of pastries.

Ray shuffled uncomfortably before looking down and remembering something every important.

"Oh! I UH! I'll just…" he cleared his through and began to push behind Pete, "go…put on some pants." He scrambled up the stairs and as soon as he was out of sight June couldn't help but laugh as Peter stood in his boxers and under shirt with his hands on his hips unabashed.

"Oh, Doughnuts." He peered into the box, "what type?"

"Uh, Variety, but the peach filled are the best ones."

"Uh no." Egon disagreed, "Apple fritters are the best."

June turned to him with a look of disbelief, "I'm sorry? Apple fritters?"

"Course, it's just a fact."

That's like saying a maple croissant is better than a cherry turnover."

"Oh, that's because it is." Egon said plainly

"Children" Peter said in a warning voice, "Don't make me put you in separate corners."

Ray came jogging down the stairs fully dressed this time and June pointed at him, "Ray, we need a deciding opinion"

"What's up?" Ray leaned on the back of the chair at the table,

"Which do you think is better? A nice warm Peach filled doughnut, or a boring old apple fritter?"

"Eh, Bias description of the two subjects" Egon cut in, "you have to put the two on equal footing for it to be fair."

"Are you two seriously debating the status of breakfast pastries?"

"Doesn't matter, just answer the question. "

Ray sighed and thought, "Uh, I'm going to have to say peach over fritter."

"Yes!"

"One positive result does not equate a correct hypothesis," Egon pointed out "multiple experiments must be conducted for it to be even remotely valid, any scientist will tell you that."

"Fine then, Peter, Janine?" June pointed at the two, "thoughts?"

Janine hummed, "I say fritter."

"I say you're both insane." Peter took another doughnut and sat down, "can we get to real work please?"

"You're right, here." June handed him the transcript, "Egon wrote down everything that happened and everything that was said last night, his memory is remarkable…even if his taste in pastry is subpar."

"I will separate you both I swear to god I will." Peter threatened like a stern father, not wanting to incite another doughnut debate.

"We translate some of the Latin, but not fully. Ray?" the woman turned to the man whose mouth was half stuffed with a crème stick, "Egon says you know Latin, we were hoping you could translate the rest of it."

Ray nodded and wiped the glaze off his hand, "Yeah, Lemme see that Pete."

Peter handed the transcript off to him and Ray scanned the text, "Yeah I think I'll be able to get a rough translation out of this, you got a piece of paper?"

"Here" She handed him the pad and pen and they all gathered around to watch him work.

It didn't take long for Ray to have a quick interpretation,

"Leave this house and do not return or else be subjected to the will of the old gods." He read slowly, "Prepare yourselves for the rise of evil for it is soon at hand and will spread itself over you. Watch for the sign."

"Well that's cheerful" Pete said after a silence fell over them. "Think they do greeting cards?"

"It was probably just the ghost of one of the cultists who used the house." June said after the chill left her bones,

"Right" Egon agreed, "I'm sure it's nothing serious. In the mean time I would like to ask a question, Miss Weber."

"June"

"Right, uh, yesterday you came here and you said that "they" were angry, referring to spirits."

"That's right"

"However the containment unit isn't in use at this time as we only have one customer" Egon sat back down, "so that bears the question. Who's in the containment unit?"

They all remained silent before rushing down to the lab. June pressed her ear to the wall and frowned, there was definitely something in there.

"Did you look into the back ground of this building?" she asked and the busters should their heads.

"Well if you didn't catch it. And if this building is as old as I think it is. That can only mean one thing." She turned to them.

"Gentleman, you've got yourself a haunting." She grinned and the men made for their proton packs.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Janine stopped them, "this is perfect, this way June can show you how she works! Right June?"

June shrugged, "Sure, I can see what I can do."

Egon and Ray nodded and Pete reluctantly set aside the proton pack, "fine,"

June pressed her hand to the wall and listened, there was definitely movement in there. She cupped her hands around her mouth and pressed them to the wall. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

She quickly pressed her ear to it and listened.

She nodded and repeated the action, "Can you come out here please?"

She turned to them, "can you turn off the protection grid? I think I can get it out of there."

They all looked at each other, "I suppose as long as we're not unleashing a ton of ghosts on the city, it couldn't do any harm." Ray shrugged and Egon nodded, albeit reluctantly. He stood and made for a large switch on the side wall. He paused before turning it off.

The second he did a small white orb shot out of the wall before Egon could turn it back on.

The baseball sized orb bobbed around and swooped at their heads while June clapped her hands, "Hey! Down here!"

The orb paused and made a U-turn, floating in front of June.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going?" she asked, "uh, this is a little awkward but this isn't a firehouse anymore."

"Yes I understand you're upset, but they didn't know you were in there."

The orb bobbed in reply and June smiled, "well, Maybe you'd be more comfortable if you moved on, you know." She waved her arm over her, "up there."

The orb shimmered slightly and June nodded, "It's real easy you just go into the light." The bulb darting around and swooped at the Busters' heads again and June shook her head.

"No, no, there's no reason to be scared, just go straight on through."

The orb hesitated but apparently obeyed as it ran head on to the corner of the stone room and in an instantly disappeared, no blast of wind, now smoke and mirror, just simply disappeared.

"It's moved on"

They stared at her in awe, "how did…"

"Oh that?" June asked, "That one was easy, it was an old fire house Dalmatian that got stuck."

"Animals can become ghosts?" Ray asked and Egon began to manically copy down every single detail of what he just witnessed.

"Well, yeah." June laughed, "You didn't buy into that nonsense that animals don't have souls did you?"

"Well I uh… I didn't… Where did it go?"

June glanced at the corner, "You know I'm not all that sure, no one's ever come back to say. I hope to find out one day though."

Egon finished his transcription and smiled proudly, "that was amazing." He laughed, "I've never seen anything like that. That was…wow." He grabbed up a hand held machine and waved it about the room.

"The pke readings are off the charts." He waved the meter over June like a metal detector, "Ray, Pete look at these readings!" He handed them the monitor before turning to June.

"Miss. Wilbur, These are truly amazing results I wonder if you would be willing to join me to discuss the physical sensation first hand." June was taken aback but thought.

"You know… I'm really very busy tonight, however Janine being my neighbor and friend" she motioned to the petite, mousy, brunette who looked stunned a moment, "Has accompanied me on many jobs and could provide a very accurate account of the average occurrence, perhaps you would like speak with her, maybe over dinner?"

She thought and added, "In fact she could provide a more accurate account that I, usually I can't remember anything that happens after a usual job."

Egon turned to Janine who stood dumb.

"Janine" June urged her "Egon would like to speak with you about when you come out on a job with me, maybe you two would like to talk over dinner"

She stressed her words until Janine came back down to earth. "Oh! Yes! Yes, the stories I could tell you."

"Excellent" Egon agreed to the idea immediately, eager as a kid on Christmas, "If you like we can leave right after work to go…"

"Actually, Janine has something to pick up at the apartment after work, but how about…eight o'clock?"

Egon nodded, "Perfect."

He ran up the stairs with Pete and Ray, and Janine stared at June in shock, "What did you just Do?"

"I got you a date with Egon. You're welcome" June clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"You…Oh my God!" Janine covered her mouth, "But wait, I don't have anything to pick up at the apartment why did…?"

"Because I have a little black dress too small for me that would fit you like a glove and you're borrowing my Pearls and my pearl earrings" June explained as she motioned to the stairs, "now come on before they come looking for us."

"June…" Janine stopped her and threw her skinny arms about the taller Girl's waist. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for"

"I know, I'm marvelous, now let's go, go, go." She pushed Janine up the stairs with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ray!"

Ray rolled out from under the Ecto 1 with black grease smeared across his brow and sat up on the rolling board as June jogged up to him in the garage of the building.

Slowing from a jog to a walk she snickered a minute and motioned across her face. "you uh…you got a little something there."

"Wha-oh." Ray wiped the sweat and grime from his face with a chuckle

June's long curls bounced as she moved and fell into her face as she took in the sight of the impressive vehicle.

"Wow, you've really fixed this thing up." She whistled as Ray stood up and wiped his hands on a cast away rag, looking the Ecto 1 up and down with a proud nod.

"You should have seen her before, real fixer upper. This whole place was."

"Yeah I remember." She looked around, overseeing the still questionable structure "I think it was condemned for a while actually."

"Oh a little foundation repair, replace a few beams, and she's good as new" Ray waved it off with a dismissive laugh and ducked under the hood to examine the engine "Did you uh…did you need something?"

"Oh yeah!" June perked up and leaned on the car. "I was wondering, since Janine and Egon are going out to dinner maybe you'd be up to helping me out with something tonight?"

"Uh yeah sure." Ray said into the engine off handedly. "What do ya need?"

"Well, I've been wanting to conduct an investigation at this old cemetery outside the city" June began coyly "and I thought it might be a bit safer if I went with someone else. And I thought it might be a nice way to get to know each other."

Ray jerked up and hisses as his head collided with the hood of the car before he regained his balance and looked at her in puzzlement.

"Wha-you mean like uh…like uh-like a date…or-or something?" He sputtered with a light blush washing over his face and June laughed.

"Yeah, like a date or something." She confirmed with a nodded and Ray chuckled awkwardly and shifted his weight from side to side.

"Oh. Wow uh…" He laughed and took a deep breath, "Yeah I-I-I'd love to…to do that! …With you!" he added as if it needed to be clarified and swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly very _very _dry.

"Great! So around eight thirty?"

"Yeah! I'll uh…I'll pick you up around eight thirty." Ray agreed and June beamed bounced a little on her heels.

"Well, Janine and I are going to head out, but I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, Perfect." Ray waved enthusiastically as she left the room before letting his hand droop as panic began to set in as the front door shut.

"Pete! Peter!" He bolted for the opposing door and nearly ran smack into Venkman who stumbled back as he did.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Ace." Pete held out his hands as Ray began to babble incoherently. "Ray…Ray…Raymond." He sighed calmly until Ray calmed down enough to grab him by the arms firmly and shake him

"Venkman, you gotta help me! I'm in _way _over my head here!" Ray paled and Pete sighed, prying his massive mitts off of his arms.

"Okay, take it easy. Just tell me what's going on."

"I gotta date!"

Pete froze. "You got a _what?"_

"A Date!"

"With who?"

"June, June Wilbur! We're going out tonight! What am I going to do?!"

"Okay…relax." Pete laughed nervously. "First of all, what did you have in mind when you asked her out?"

"I didn't! She asked _me _out!"

Peter's mouth hung open. "_She _asked _you _out…? June asked you, Raymond Stantz, out on a date."

"Yeah!" Ray's mind raced, and he began to think out loud. "We've only known each other for a few days, we hardly know each other. She's impulsive…spontaneous. Even if the date goes well, she's a free spirit, what if I can't keep up with her? Who's to say she won't get bored with me? Oh God!"

"Ray…Ray… You're hyperventilating. Just sit down." Pete directed him to a chair and sighed. "Now look, just because she asked you out doesn't mean anything. You just have to take charge _during _the date, pay for dinner, open the door, that sort of thing you know?"

Ray began to slow his breathing and nodded. "Yeah, yeah your right. I just have to get a grip that's all. I'll pick her up, we'll go out. Everything will be fine."

"See." Pete clapped him on the back, "And look on the bright side, you won't scare this one away with ghost stories!"

Later that night June had all her supplies packed in a duffle bag and dressed in a warm orange sweater and a pair of black slacks, practical yet cute.

The buzzer at the door rang out dully and she hit the call button, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ray. I'm parked out front."

"I'll be right down." She leaned off the button and carefully slung the bag over her shoulder and jogged down the stairs to the front lobby.

"Hey Raa… wow." She spotted him standing in the lobby and led off in her sentence with a laughed. "You always dress this fancy for nights in a boneyard?"

Ray looked at her casual, comfortable assemble and then down at his own suit jacket and tie. "I uh...I guess I am a little over dressed huh?" he chuckled sheepishly and June nodded.

"It's alright, you looked very dashing." She nodded to the door. "Should we go?"

"Oh yeah…here let me" He held open the door to the street and She mock curtsied.

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled cheekily and sashayed out the door with Ray at her side, ready and eager to hold open any door they came upon.

They hit the night time roads and thankfully Ray, having grown up in the city, knew quick and easy routes around the traffic.

"Well aren't you handy?" June noted and he made it out of the city and into a more historical area.

"I know a few things." He said proudly with a sort of beam on his face. "This one up here?" He pointed at the dark shadows of an Iron Gate guarding an entire hill of head stones and monuments as far as the eye could see.

"That's the one." She nodded and Ray slowly pulled up to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"I think it's closed." Ray opened the door for her and eyes the large iron pad lock on the gate.

"It is." June agreed and approached the gate, kneeling on the pavement and riffling through the duffle while Ray looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm getting us in." She looked over her shoulder. "Keep watch please?"

Ray felt a prickle of fear and excitement as the woman fumbled with the lock and a professional looking lockpick she had got at a pawnshop.

"It's open, come on!" she pulled him through the get before a car could pass by and they ran along the well-tended brick pathways of the ancient graveyard.

"I've never done anything like this before." Ray confessed and June laughed.

"Been in a graveyard at night?"

"No, Breaking and entering."

She led him to a stone bench made of cold, casted concrete and sat down, sitting the duffle on the soft, dewy grass.

"Shall we start with an EVP? Or maybe a walk around the paths with the PKE Meter."

Ray looked around and up at the sky.

Out here in the country you could see the stars as clear as glass and they and the large, bright moon shone down on the headstones.

"Let's walk, see if we can't find some hot spots."

"Alright, I don't think we'll be needing any flashlights do you?" she asked and Ray shrugged as she handed him a PKE meter.

"Well, let's take one just in case." She pulled out a large, bulky flashlight with a plastic handle and filled it with fresh batteries before stuffing a few more in her pockets.

They set off along the trail, leaving the bag behind to mark their place, and wandered down the path and making small talk.

"So uh…have you always been interested in the paranormal?" June inquired and Ray, having been taking in the eerie beauty of the land looked at her suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Ever since I was a kid I was fascinated by it all. Ghost, goblins, Bigfoot, How about you?"

"I guess, it's just always been such a big part of my life I never really thought about it until I started ready books about it." She shrugged.

Carefully, as they walked, June slipped her small hand into his much large one and felt dwarfed by it. The beam from the flashlight cast shadows on the ground from the yellowish orange light.

It was a pleasant sort of silence, and neither felt the need to fill the gap with needless chatter.

The drone of traffic and the sounds of the night kept them company as they finished a lap and ended up in the shade of an ancient mausoleum, sitting in the grass.

"Ray?"

"Huh?"

"We've barely spoken at all, yet this is probably one of the best dates I've been on… any thoughts?"

Ray pondered it a moment before leaning back in the grass with a sigh. "Maybe when you really have a connection with someone, there's no such thing as an uncomfortable silence."

"Hm…" June leaned back beside him and gazed up at the stars. "I like that."

The prospect of Ghost hunting was forgotten in favor of spreading out on the soft green turf in the shade of the crypt until it seemed the time slipped away from them.

Which it did, after what felt like only an hour June's watch began to beep and she glanced at it before smirking and shaking her head with a laughed.

"Holy Shit."

"What?"

"It's midnight."

"What?" Ray rolled his head over and she nodded before holding her wrist over his face.

"See for yourself."

"Oh man." Ray laughed incredulously and sat up. "I should probably get you home, I mean you probably have work in the morning."

"Yeah" June groaned with disappointment. "God, I'd give anything to be doing what I love, like you guys do."

Ray smirked. "Well, I'll have to run it by the guys. But with your skills, I think it might be a perfect idea for you to join the team full time."

June eyed him with surprise and criticism. "Really? Like actually being a Ghostbuster? … Seriously?"

"Yeah! I mean Peter and Egon would have to agree to but I'm sure they will. How about it?"

"Ray I…" she swallowed. "Ray I'm working two jobs and barely making ends meet as it is. If I join up I don't know if I'll be able to make rent."

"Oh" Ray swallowed and tried not to sound too disappointed but failed "Well… Don't worry about it I mean…"

"But…I really would love to." She assured him and patted his hand and Ray sighed before taking her hand once again, cradling it a second and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Come on, I'll get you home."


End file.
